


Hopeless Romantic

by haikuhamster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Dean, Bottom Dean, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Saps, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Closeted Character, Closeted Dean, Coming Out, Coming Untouched, Dean is So Whipped, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Episode: s11e13 Love Hurts, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, I have a problem, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Indiana Jones References, M/M, No Casifer, POV Alternating, POV Dean Winchester, POV First Person, POV Sam Winchester, POV Third Person, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sam Ships It, Sassy Castiel, Sexual Humor, Slut Dean, So many tags, Top Castiel, Wall Sex, but also pwp bc the plot is easy to skip, so just dean pretty much, super dirty porn that's all you need right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:32:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9286721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikuhamster/pseuds/haikuhamster
Summary: It starts with a hickey, and ends with nobody taking Dean's shit. It was gonna happen eventually.





	1. Classy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This contains minor spoilers from Supernatural season 11 episode 13 "Love Hurts". The beginning is pretty much the exact same as one of the first scenes, but it's just brotherly banter before I diverge from canon.

Usually, I ignore Dean's conquests. It's a lot to ignore. We'd said no women in the bunker, but the walls aren't that thin. He's obviously bringing girls over, I simply choose to ignore it. If I push it, he'll make jokes, and that's never fun for anyone but him (and occasionally Crowley).

But let it never be said that Sam Winchester is one to pass up an opportunity to give his older brother shit.

I'm in the middle of looking into a case when Dean limps on in towards the fridge. I give him a glance and customary greeting, because I wasn't exactly raised right but the possibility of Ellen's ghost kicking my ass makes me justifiably wary. He grunts in response, opening the fridge and groggily sniffing some leftover takeout. The curiosity reminds me of Cas.

It's about then that I notice the big-ass maroon bruise on his neck. Combined with the absolutely wrecked demeanour, it's a little hard to choke back the laugh. As he shovels some rice into his mouth, I settle for an accusatory tone. "Is that a hickey?"

He gags a bit, opting to set the rice back in the fridge. (Seriously, Dean?) "And?" He begins his waddled journey over to the coffee maker. "It was Valentine's Day." (Wow.) "Can't help it if I'm a hopeless romantic."

"You got half of that right." The romantic part, obviously. I clear my throat, ready to forget this whole encounter ever happened and introduce the case-

"Just doing my civic duty, helping all the single ladies." I gotta admit, Dean's macho-macho exterior really goes well with his emotionally repressed interior. "You know the best thing about February 14th?" He tries to hide a wince as he takes a seat across from me, coffee in hand. "You don't have to be Mr. Right, just Mr. Right-Now."

I can't be bothered to hold back the chuckle at that one. "That's classy."

He looks at me over his mug. "Yeah? What'd you do, Judgy? Curl up in your Snuggie, watch 50 Shades on cable?"

"Yeah! No." About to try again to bring up the case, I move to turn the laptop towards him. But, of course, because Sam Winchester's luck is unfathomable, Castiel waltzes in. Shirtless.

His walk is slightly off as well, and he glides over to the coffee pot immediately. He's got scratches in lines all down his back and a bite mark on his left shoulder.

Am I the only one who didn't take part in the sacred holiday of sex that was apparently yesterday? "Wow, Cas, you too?"

I look to Dean, who looks like he's trying to choose whether he wants to laugh or bolt. Castiel simply glances at me from the coffee maker, his squinty perplexed look coming in. "Dean informed me that it was customary to have sex on Valentine's Day."

Dean couldn't hold back the snort on that one, but I fixed him with a glare. "Dean, stop corrupting him."

Dean full on laughed then, setting his coffee down to double over the table and ride out the waves of giggles and snorts. Castiel and I fixed him with looks of confusion, not matching but individually incriminating.

"Thanks, Sam," Dean sighed after he caught his breath enough to speak. "But I have it on good authority that Halo over here quite enjoyed my debauchery last night."

Alright, well that's just blatantly implying they had sex. Trying to come up with a way to state that without setting off my brother's no homo sensors was arduous, but Castiel spoke before I could think of anything.

"I'm afraid your implication that the majority of enjoyment was aimed towards me is wrong. I seem to remember you enjoying it to such a degree that you couldn't make out words."

The room was dead silent for a moment. Dean and I both had eyes wide, my brother's cheeks going bright pink. Holy shit.

Castiel broke the silence by taking a slurp of his coffee with a satisfied smirk playing on his lips, challenging eyes locked on Dean. Oh God, this is so fucking awkward. My brother snapped out of his shock, shifting his eyes to stare deep within his suddenly interesting cup of coffee.

I, on the other hand, was going through a lot in my head. _Since when? Why didn't I know about this? Did Dean think I would really care?_ I settled on one prevalent thought, putting on a smile and looking at Dean.

"About damn time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed this! I've had it in my head for a while with only one paragraph written, but I remembered it again and decided why not! I wanted to do Sam's POV on some Destiel because I've never seen that happen directly like this and Sam is so important to me PROTECT HIM


	2. Dean Winchester's Emotional Repression: The Saga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath, and the beforemath... Whatever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're in it for the plot and nothing else (PFFFFT WHO DOES THAT) then don't read below "12 hours earlier". If you're in it for the porn and nothing else, good luck.  
>  **Edit:** (15/02/17) Just some minor fixes in detail and stuff. I didn't like some parts of it so I fixed them~

Okay, so maybe Dean's a bit of a slut. Sue him. Castiel is just as fond of Dean's ass is Dean is of the angel's dick, so it's not like the blame in this situation isn't shared. But still, as much as he enjoys the sex, Cas smugly making mention of it in front of Sam was unanticipated, to say the least.

It's not like Dean was never gonna tell Sam. He was just, y'know... letting it stew for a bit. It has nothing to do with the fact that if he tells his little brother, he'll get the third degree about his feelings. No siree, Bobby.

And it's not like Dean doesn't know he loves Cas either, or that he's shoving it down or anything. He's crazy for the little geek, just not ready to talk about it. His angel probably knows too, or at least suspects. Dean figures "I need you" and post-coital snuggles are a clear enough declaration of love.

Dean can feel his cheeks heating up at the angel's admission to his brother. Staring at him like he's got two heads isn't helping his blush. He decides that he's not gonna look at either of the other dudes in the room and the floor isn't a safe bet either, so he settles his eyes on his coffee.

"About damn time," Sam says, cutting into Dean's thoughts. Dean's eyes snap up, taking in Sam's gentle smile. His cheeks reddened further, and his eyes trailed over to his angel to see him smiling as well, shooting Dean a wink that caused him to look back into his coffee.

"Shut up," Dean muttered, not sure who it was directed at. His brother released a small chuckle.

"Uh, guys?" Sam said. Dean didn't dare look up. Here come the questio- "Ground rules. Just because I'm in the loop doesn't mean I need to know everything. Keep the noise to a minimum."

Dean caught Sam's eye, shooting him a perplexed look. He could tell Sam was fighting to keep his trap shut; he had that excited-and-curious-puppy look slapped on that usually meant he wouldn't shut up.

Dean's mind wouldn't do the words-speaky thing, so Castiel took the slack. "We'll make an effort, Sam. Though it may be in all of our best interest if you were to leave the bunker a bit more often. Assuming you're alright with that, of course. I'd never want to make you feel unwelcome in your own home by any means, I just-"

"Yeah, Cas," Sam interrupted the angel's nervous rambling with a smile. "I wanna get out more anyway, this is the perfect excuse."

"So uh, I'm asumming you're holding back your questions," Dean said once he found his words again. "Save it. We've been together since a little after Cas got his grace back. That night where we hung out with Charlie and ate take-out was the first time and it's been pretty consistent since. I was going to tell you, I was just waiting. I'll tell you why I was waiting later, but it's not that I thought you wouldn't like it so for now don't bother. That settle it?"

Sam just stared at Dean, obviously impressed. He gave a simple nod, and Dean couldn't help but smirk a little. His little brother knows about him and Cas and is shut up, they've all got coffee, and Dean can ogle at his shirtless boyfriend unapologetically. Cas has his grace in full force and if he wanted to get rid of the marks (which... oops) he could do it in a fraction of a second.

Sam suddenly lets out a grunt and turns his computer towards Dean, showing him an article about some poor chick who died spooky last night. "So get this..."

**⛥⛧⛦ 12 hours prior ⛦⛧⛥**

"How can you possibly say that you wouldn't let Harrison Ford fuck you?"

"I simply don't find him as appealing as you do-"

"He's way sexier than I am, are you fucking kidding me?"

Of course Castiel had never heard of Indiana Jones prior to an hour ago. Castiel had done that thing where he manages to pop up right behind Dean and scare the living shit out of him, and Dean had cursed and grit out, "You're like a bad penny, Cas." And of course the angel just squinted at him. "You always turn up?" Dean tried. "Indiana Jones?"

Then Castiel hit him with the head tilt. Dean could handle the squint, but the damn tilty head? No, you gotta draw the line in the sand somewhere.

So after watching an hour of Harrison Ford being deliciously smart and sexy (and playing a character too), they come to this argument.

"I'm being perfectly honest. I find your allure to be more captivating than that of all the souls in creation," Castiel said. That goopy little shit looked into Dean's eyes and every word made the hunter forget his argument.

"You're incredible, Cas," Dean sighed. He leaned in to kiss the angel gently, until he felt a smirk against his lips. He pulled back and glared at Castiel, who smiled wider in return. Dean shoved at his shoulder. "Never mind. You can go fuck yourself, actually," Dean grumbled without malice.

"Only if you watch," Cas said, his gaze turning predatory. _Well that went 0 to 60 real quick._ "But I find that you have trouble being passive, at least in our previous attempts."

Dean would've tried to fight the accusation, but Cas was right. Plus, a lead-in to sex? Hell yes. He climbed into Cas' lap, straddling him and pressing his forehead against Castiel's. Dean's hands wrapped around the angel's neck, while his traced along the hunter's thighs. "Well it's not nearly as fun for you if you gotta jerk yourself off. I just insist on helping you because I'm generous like that."

Cas leaned in to nibble at the bolt of Dean's jaw. "Oh, really? You appear to have ulterior motives," he mumbled into Dean's neck.

Dean shivered at the sensation. "Because I know how much you love it when I come and get all tight around you," Dean grit out, fighting to keep his voice steady with Cas gently suckling at every sensitive spot on his neck.

Cas hummed in response and moved one arm to wrap around Dean's waist and the other to trap a hand in his hair and pull him into a kiss. Castiel didn't bother with gentleness, stealing Dean's breath with every practiced movement of his mouth. He licked into Dean's mouth like he was looking for ambrosia.

He pulled Dean's hips down to meet his own, grinding his half hard length against the other man's. Dean let out a wrecked moan against Castiel's lips, loving the sensations the motion sent throughout every inch of his body. He ground down against Cas, and they let out matching groans. Castiel pulled off to suck on Dean's neck again, and Dean practically whimpered out, "Bedroom."

Cas didn't stop his attentions to the man's neck, even as he wrapped one arm around Dean's ass and the other around his upper back. The angel stood up without issue, practically jogging to Dean's room while holding the 200 pound man like he weighed nothing. When they arrived in Dean's room, Castiel loosened his grip a bit, and Dean took the hint to drop his feet to the floor.

He was immediately slammed against the wall, Castiel's hand acting as a cushion between his head and the wall. The angel sucked hard on his neck, surely leaving a visible mark. _That'll be fun to explain to Sam._ Dean couldn't find it in himself to care much, because Cas was grinding filthily against him and pulling at the hem of his shirt to yank it off. He then did away with his own, leaving Dean with only a second to swoon at his torso before diving back in to claim Dean's mouth again.

Dean gripped at Castiel's slacks, not even bothering to unbutton or unzip before just yanking them down. Cas was commando, and they both groaned into each other's mouths when his hand met the angel's cock. Dean whined when his hands were suddenly yanked away and pinned against the wall, both of them held by Castiel's left. As Castiel trailed the other hand down to efficiently undo Dean's belt and zipper, Dean took his opportunity to kiss at Castiel's jaw. The stubble rasped against his lips and tongue and he couldn't get enough, especially as Cas groaned.

Castiel dropped to his knees to yank Dean's pants down, his eyes widening in suprise as he took the man in. Dean just smirked down at him. "See somethin' you like?"

Castiel moved to mouth at Dean's hard length through the black silk. "You are incredible," came the muffled rasp, and Dean moaned softly. The sight, his voice, the sensations...

Fuck. Dean suddenly realized how close he already was and pulled a bit at Castiel's hair to shoot him a wrecked look and a pointed glance at the nightstand. Castiel let loose a shit-eating grin and sucked a small mark into the top of Dean's inner thigh before stumbling over to grab the gestured-to lube and returning to his knees before Dean.

"Do you know what I'm going to do to you, Dean?" Cas growled, toying gently with the hem of Dean's panties. "I'm going to turn you around so your cock is pressed against the wall and I'm going to take these pretty things off so they don't get ruined. Then I'm going to eat you out until you're writhing, begging me to let you come, but I won't let you. Not until I've turned you back around and your legs are around my waist with my hips keeping you airborne and I'm stretching you open. Then you can come. You know what's next?" Cas snapped the waistband against Dean's hips, making him cry out at the smooth silk moving against his sensitive shaft. "I'm not going to wait for you to come down, I'm just going to press inside of you and fuck your tight little ass so good you'll scream yourself hoarse."

Dean's eyes rolled back into his head at that. Jesus christ, he wanted it so bad. He wanted Castiel to ruin him, to fuck him senseless. Castiel chuckled, and he realized he'd said that out loud. The embarrassment was short-lived, though. Cas grabbed Dean and whipped him around, pressing against his hips so his seething skin was flush with the cold wall. Then Castiel yanked down his panties and guided him out of them, and Dean heard the gentle thump of cloth hitting the floor somewhere behind them.

The first brush of Castiel's tongue didn't even feel like an introduction. He swiped it rough and dirty, going back and repeating the motion over and over while Dean moaned far louder than he maybe should've and attempted fruitlessly to push back against him. Castiel dipped his tongue inside a bit and Dean keened, the noise breaking off into a litany of _oh god, shit, Cas, fuck yes, please Castiel, please, so good, please_ when he pushed in further. The angel licked in deep, and Dean choked on his words when he felt the deep vibrations of a groan directly into his ass.

His frustration grew with the pleasure, his attempts to push back against the sinful tongue were futile due to the angel currently pinning him to the wall. "Cas please- let me- _oh fuck-_ please." His strained words earned him a chuckle that sent shocks of pleasure down to his toes, before the face buried in his ass moved away, making him whine unapologetically.

As soon as Cas stood back up Dean was yanked back around so they were face-to-face again, the angel's mouth spit-slick from his own administrations. Dean leaned forward to capture him in a filthy kiss, teeth and tongue and panting into each other's mouths. Castiel place his hands on Dean's thighs and lifted a bit. He got the message and jumped up to wrap his legs around Castiel's waist, no hands needed to keep him suspended while Cas lubricated his fingers.

At the first press of a digit against his hole, Dean let out a wrecked sound that was practically animalistic. It slid in easily, a second joining quickly because Dean had told Cas he liked the burn. They attacked his prostate relentlessly, bringing him so close, so fucking close. He was whining and moaning, writhing like a desperate whore. A third was added and Castiel started working more to stretch Dean out, and the mere thought of what was to come had Dean's eyes squeezing shut as he was almost brought over the edge.

"Come for me. Now, _slut_ ," Castiel growled in Dean's ear, and that sent Dean's orgasm crashing through him immediately. He was practically vibrating, his toes curling and his teeth buried in Castiel's shoulder to muffle his scream while wave after wave of pleasure shot through his body and sent streaks of white across his and the angel's stomachs. His mind was hazy and he barely registered the fingers pulling out, and he certainly didn't register the petulant whine that followed from his own mouth.

The head of Castiel's cock rubbed against his entrance and he let out whispered gasps of _yes, please, Cas, yes_ until the words were choked off by the feeling of Cas steadily pressing into him. In his fucked out state he still groaned out his approval.

Castiel gave him a moment to adjust before pulling out and slamming back in. He kept a ferocious pace, hitting Dean's prostate with damn near every thrust. "You like that?" the angel growled into Dean's ear, and the man could do nothing but nod as his fingernails dug into Castiel's back. He was holding on for dear life and he was so fucking close again, his fingers dragging down the angel's back.

The angel wrapped a hand around his cock and bit the bolt of his jaw, and with Castiel's groans echoing in his ear Dean came again. It wasn't as mind-blowing but still sent shivers down his spine and a drawn out groan out of his mouth. Dean was thankful for the lack of intensity because it meant a few thrusts later he could hear Castiel's broken moan and feel the hot come shooting inside of him.

"Fuck," Dean sighed out as his now-jelly legs fell to the floor and Castiel pulled out. Cas guided them to Dean's bed and they caught their breaths there, laying side by side with their eyes closed. Castiel eventually reached over to the nightstand, pulling out a clean washcloth and a water bottle to wet it with. (They'd learned to be prepared for when they just couldn't get up.) He wiped down his own stomach and cock before moving to Dean, whose ass was leaking and torso was already feeling gross.

Cas finished without a word and tossed the gross rag in the dirty laundry. Dean shifted and laid on his side with his arm over Cas' stomach and his head against his chest when the angel was settled, smiling as the kiss he got to his head in return. They didn't have to ask if the other was okay, they knew based on this.

"I love you, Dean," the angel whispered into his hair.

"Happy Valentine's Day, babe," he whispered back. His angel smiled into his hair, and Dean can tell his subtle meaning was recieved. He loves the angel so much he doesn't know what to do with himself sometimes.

Okay, so maybe Dean's a bit of a sap. Sue him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed this addition to what's probably my favourite fic I've written to date. Comments and kudos are very much appreciated, I love y'all!


End file.
